


Profane

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking power. [09/02/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profane

## Profane

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Oh him? I've never seen him before in my life. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Spoilers for Jitters 

* * *

My son has always been a disappointment. I'm not sure why I was surprised to find him risking his life for a Kent. Perhaps he's doomed to follow that part of my footsteps, wanting the one thing he can't buy, can't manipulate, and certainly can't keep. A Kent. 

Jonathan may have forgotten that he once belonged to me, but I haven't. I won't deny that it hurt to watch him with his loving wife, and loving son - the perfect loving family while I played Daddy for the cameras, but I'll be damned if I allow another Kent to get in my way. Alexander doesn't need any more distractions. I'll see to it that Clark Kent stays away from him. Nothing will stop me from seeing my blood rule the world. Especially not _true_ _love_. 

Bad enough that Lex allowed the situation to get out of control. What in the hell possessed him to go back inside? If it wasn't for plausible deniability and my ability to manipulate the press, LuthorCorp would have taken a hit. I won't allow anyone to ruin me, especially not my own son. I allowed Jonathan to escape me, Alexander won't get away that easily. 


End file.
